Sonic Generations.EXE
Foreword: So this is the first pasta I’ve ever made… and after realizing how bad it was it scared me to make new creepypastas until my unreleased story, Game Over, which is nearly as bad. It is littered with cliche, and terrible to read. Unfortunately, I cannot recover it in it’s full crappy glory, so I will do my best to remake it entirely. Ladies and gentlemen, Sonic Generations.EXE! ' ' I went on my Xbox 360 today to play Pacman And The Ghostly Adventures 2. I am a big Sonic fan by the way. Weirdly, as I wemt on to my Xbox, I noticed I had Sonic Generations even though I never bought it. I am a Sonic fan, so I was thrilled. I started up the game only to be met with a blank screen. In frustruation I pressed the home butonn on the controler. I couldn’t get the disc to work, so I went to my games library, again mda to find that all my games had been replaced by Sonic Generations. I guessed I would just try it again, hey, maye it will finally work. ' ' I clicked on one of the icons, and was happ to see the title screj. But when I preseed start, somethninb weird happenec. Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic’s eyes turned red an blac with bluod pouring out like a water fountain. But with blood. I pessed start, an went into the first level with Cpaissic Sonic. But instead of Green Hill one, it wa Blood Hill Zone. The checkerboard dort was black and white . The grass was dimmed, and there were no rings. I won, and everything played out the same as last time i plauerdd it. But I couldn’t rewstore Tails or I guess B;odd Hill Zone. I moved on to Chemical Plant Act 2, and the level design was completely normal, but something about the enemies gave a “plesde odn’t kill me.” and I was like yeah right, you’re tje bad guys. Boy was I worng’ ' ' AGAIN, I COULDN’T R EESdtoe Amy. I moved on to Sky Sanctuary zone act 2 but now it was death Sanctuary zone Act 0. The stage was replaced with dark tones, and instead of a seemigly endless sky below, there was lava and the Gai a Collossues and Dark Gaia were down there with wha seemed to be stab wounds, with hyper realistic vlood coming out of the wounds. This scared me, but i kept playing. Everything was normal in the scene ebrfore you fight the Death Egg Robot, but this scene is already scar ye enuf. ' ' When Classic onic waked out of tje poirtal after I beat the boss, he grabbed a knife and stabbed Modern Sonic. There was blood pouring out of Sonic’s eyes and chest as he fell to the ground, and came up without any more stab wound about five seconds later. His fur had darkened and he had b;ack and red eyes with blood pourin out of them. The cutscen ended and I now controlled Classic Tails, running through Speeed Highway, presmubaly from Sonic. But at the end p the stafe, Classic Sonic was aleewady there and killed Tails the same way he killed Midern Sonic. But Tails never came back up in s a scari orm. ' ' The same fate awauited Modern Tails, when i got to the end og the speed Highewya act 2, Modern Onic was ther an killed him quite grusmoly. Then, my Xbox and and all my poer turnd riht off. I went outside to cal my nerves, but htis only made things worse. The entire city I lived in was destroyed and looked like a cross of Westopolis and cCris is City. In the distance I saw Sonic.EXE, killing people. He then ran right up to me and nearly stabbed me in the throat when a flash of light knowkced him back. I turned around and gasped. It was Shadow and Silver! They fought with Sonic eexe and were about to die when Silver opened a time portal for me. I jumped in jst as Sonic ex3 swooped by, about to kill me. I stared through the still open portal, and saw Shadow and Silver being attacked by Sonic exe. They came up in their exe forms, they and Sonic exe tried to reach through the portal, but it closed before they could. I immediately smashed my Xbox, believing it to be the source of the problem. I went outside and everything was as it should be. But I am still left with questions. What had haooned? Why me? What happened to Shadow and SIlver? Nd the biggest one of all… am I next? Sudden;y, whern I heard the Sonic Colors drowning music coming from the basement, all I could answer to that, is yes. ' ' PLEASE FOLLOWS